I Love You
by Let's Imagine
Summary: She hears it millions of times a day now where once she was craving to heart it from him.


Tarika was arranging their cupboard, keeping her clothes beside his.

While she was busy working, she felt two familiar arms wrap themselves around her waist.

She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too! Ab jao..."

"I love you more..."

"Uff."

She wriggled out of his arms and faced him.

"Mujhe kaam Karne doh Abhijeet."

"Kaam toh baad mein Bhi ho jayega."

"Yahi Bolte Bolte Tumne ek hafta Nikal Diya ! Shaadi ke baad ek hafta Nikal Gaya aur mere aadhe kapde abhi Bhi suitcase mein Hain."

"isme galati Tumhari hai."

Tarika narrowed her eyes on him.

"Tum kaam Karti ho na... Toh Tumhari ye kamar... Tumhari adaa - mujhe phirse pyaar ho jaata hai tumse... "

"Bas bas... Ab hato Yaha se."

"Okay mein waha baith jaata Hu," he pointed to the couch in the room.

"Shubh kaam mein deri kaisi."

She joined both her hands in front of him as though she were saying namaste.

Abhijeet pouted.

Before proceeding towards the couch, he quickly pecked her cheek.

"I love you."

Tarika shook her head disapprovingly and smiled.

While she was still taking clothes from her suitcase and arranging them, she felt his constant glance on her.

She could even see him looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Kya Kar rahe ho," she crossed her arms on her chest and looked at him angrily.

"Dekh hi toh Raha Hu bus."

"Aise kyun Dekh rahe ho!"

"Because I love you."

Inadvertently, a smile crept up her face.

He had said it a million times now.

"Aaj kal bahot I love you I love you Kar rahe ho! Practice Kar rahe ho kya?"

"Kya matlab?" He said, slightly annoyed.

"Kya pata Kisi aur ko bolne ki -"

"Tarikaaaa," he warned.

"Acha Acha sorry."

Tarika raised both her arms in submission.

"Sach bolne mein kya hai?" He smirked.

"Toh Shaadi se pehle kya problem thi?"

"Arrey pyaar toh tab Bhi tha Tarika ji... Bas izhaar Nahi Kar paatein the."

"P-p-p pe atak jaate the," she chuckled.

"Bohot maja ata tha na tumhe tab. Hasti thi mere bebasi pe. Huh!" Abhijeet looked away.

"Haan.. kabhi kabhi maja ata tha."

"Acha! Kabhi Kabhi! Tum toh jayadatar hi mujhe or pareshan karti thi."

"Jayadatar kaha! Or karti bhi hongi naa.. toh thik hi karti thi. Ek payar bolne mei etna kya natak karte the huh!"

"Natak! Pata hai ketna darta tha mai? Agar na kar deti toh mera kya hota!'

"Bakwas band karo tum apna. Sach toh ye hai ki tum ek number ke darpok ho. Tumhe achi tarike se pata tha mai tumhe pasand karti hu.. bohot jayada. Koi bhi larki aisehi nahi ghumti kisi larke ke sath."

"Arey dost bhi toh man sakti thi na tum mujhe!"

"Seriously Abhijeet, are you that dumb!"

"Haan haan ab toh shadi ho gai.. ab mai dumb ho jaunga na."

"Ab narraj bhi ho rahe ho!"

"Choro yaar."

Abhijeet stood up and left the room.

Tarika at first thought to go and talk to him but then she refused the idea, concentrating on arranging the cupboard.

When she was done she came to the hall and found Abhijeet watching television. Tarika smiled to herself.

She sat beside him.

"Mai naraj hu."

"Janti hu."

"Jao yaha se."

"Mai toh soch rahi thi ki tumhe manau.."

"Koi jaruurat nahi hai."

"Kay Abhijeet tum bhi!"

She looked at him but he was busy changing channels. She snatched the remote from his hand and hid that behind her.

"Remote wapas karo."

Tarika wrapped her hands around his neck shifting her position a little.

"Shadi ke bas ek hafta hua or ham abhi se larne lage!" Tarika pouted.

"Lare kaha! Tum toh bas.."

"Pareshan kar rahi thi tumhe. Abhijeet... ek bat tum ache se sun lo or apne dimag mei dal lo... I love you, only you and you. Pehle bhi kisi se payar nahi kia.. or nahi kise se kar paungi, tumhare sibbha."

"Hmm.."

"Tumhe toh ye dar lagta tha ki pata nahi mai tumhare bare mei keisey sochti hu.. but mujhe kabhi ye dar bhi nahi laga. Maine tumse bas payar kia.. bina kisi khoaish ke.. bina kisi dayre ke. Or dekho, payar mera jit gaya. Ab haam sath hai." Tarika said, "Ab apna mood thik karo na."

Abhijeet looked away.

"Please." Tarika said cutely.

Abhijeet smiled, looking at her.

"That's better. Kya dekh rahe the?" she asked taking out the remote from behind.

"Kuch nahi. bAs change kar raha tha channels. Tumahar ho gaya kam?"

"Haan... Chalo koi movie dekte hai achaha sa."

Tarika set a movie channel.

"Ye movie tumne ketni bar dekhi hai Tarika." Abhijeet complained.

"Toh kya hua? Ketna acha hai na."

"Nahi," Abhi snatched the remote and set another channel, "Haan ye dekhte hai. Romantic movie." he winked.

"Thik hai."

Tarika crawled on the sofa lifting her legs. She folded them and placed her head on Abhijeet's chest, hugging him. Abhiheet placed his one arm around her waist. They kept watching the movie.

Tarika was watching the movie carefully but most of Abhijeet's attention was on her.

He slid his arm that was around her waist towards her bare thighs. His touch was sensual... Tickling.

Tarika lightly hit his arm, making it slide down her knee.

"Uff... Movie dekhne doh!"

"Yaar mein Yaha baitha Hu ... Aur tumko movie ki Padi hai?"

"Movie dekhne ke liye hi baithe hai na hum Yaha?" She smirked.

"Tumhe Nahi Lagta ki humhe kuch aur Bhi Karna Chahiye ?"

"Kuch aur?" She pretended not to understand, "kya?"

"You know... Something... Fun..."

"Acha samjhi."

Abhijeet smiled naughtily.

"Tum pop corn banake le aao."

"Pop corn!"

"Haan... Kuch aur khaane Ka Mann hai kya?"

"Mazak soojh Raha hai tumhe?"

"Tumhe toh romance ke alawa kuch soojhta Nahi."

"Aur tumhe romance ke alawa sab soojhta hai!"

He looked away.

"Arrey re... Gussa toh naak pe rehta hai tumhare."

"Hubby kiska hu," he looked at her and smirked.

She placed her hands in his hair, twisting it's small strands and moved her face towards him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Hadh hai Yaar!" Abhijeet was extremely annoyed.

Tarika just laughed and got up to answer the door.

She returned with a bottle of wine.

Seeing this Abhijeet grinned.

"Wine... Iraada kya hai hmm?"

Tarika bit her lip and walked seductively towards him.

She took a note out from her pocket and gave it to him.

"Your lips are even more intoxicating than this wine... And I want to get high."

Abhijeet caught her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"Romantic ho rahi Hain aap... Wine order Kiya aur humhe kaano kaan khabar Nahi hui."

"Wife kiski Hu," she smirked.

They then shared a laugh before Abhijeet wrapped his arms around her waist and sealed the moment with a kiss on her lips.

AN: This is one of the most silliest work we have done so far. We didn't plan to post it but as almost in every story's review section we get request for married Abhirika.. so we have posted it. A better one we will try to write soon.

First time Abhirika.. uff, trust me that story need a hell of a editings.. but hoping to post it soon too.

We really want tp read Abhirika from u guys. its been ages since we have got something to read on Abhirika thats pretty good enough. Heer29??? Apka request pura kia ba ap bhi hamare liye kuch likh de Ir baki koi toh hai nahi jise request kar sake.

IOh, And about KK.. she prurposefully has deleted her all CID stories. They didn't get deleted accidentally.

Love Abhirika nthe one who loves them.


End file.
